The Dog of England is Back and in Japan
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Fem!Yusuke When she battle the Ninja Team she decides to unlock her true power and self as the No-Life Queen Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hellsing

Yusuke was sitting on the watching as Kurama was fighting Touya after fighting Gama. She was bored with the stupid fights. There was not enough blood for her to get excited. Everybody was doing clean kills. It was annoying and she couldn't show her true strength because of Koenma being her Master after Hellsing.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Kurama finished Touya then he fell unconscious. But he was still in the ring so he still had to fight. The next person to fight was called Bakken and he just kept beating up Kurama's body even though he was knocked out. Then he threw him out of the ring when Yusuke was about to shot him.

Yusuke quickly hopped up and went up to him. When the match started she looked towards Koenma.

"May I kill him my master? May I rip his body apart and let Baskerville feed upon his remains? May I rip of his limbs and show people what I am? May I take back my name and do what I was nicknamed to do? May I…" she said with a bloodthirsty tone but was cut of by Koenma.

" YES! YOU GODDAMNED MONSTER! RIP HIM TO PIECES AND TAKE BACK YOUR NAME AS ALUCARD, AS VLAD THE IMPALER!"He yelled/ordered.

'Yusuke' threw her head back laughing in a bloodthirsty way. Then she brought her head back down and grinned and showed off her teeth in their sharp glory. Then there was the sound of glass breaking and 'Yusuke' disappeared. A woman appeared in her place.

A woman with long black hair and blood red eyes. She wore a classic Victorian outfit for a male, including a charcoal suit , leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock over coat with a cape. She also had a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings that stopped people from seeing the bright glow of her eyes. She had white gloves with a five pointed seal on them.

This was Alucard in her normal form. She still had the bloodthirsty grin that 'Yusuke' had. She looked at Bakken and smiled so you could see her large fangs.

"You may go first." said Alucard in her usual tone of bloodlust.

Bakken immediately charged towards her and Alucard let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hellsing

He started punching her but Alucard didn't move at all then she pulled back her fist then punched him lightly but he went flying out of the ring. He stayed out for ten seconds. Alucard sighed in disappointment.

Then the red-headed Irish demon flew up to the area across from her. She smiled thinking he might just be fun.

"Damn it! I can't believe the ruckus their washing up. You can't even make a talk. Course I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the ears." Jin said as he pointed to his ears which were pointed, "See there all pointed up and wiggling like they were before. Get'in that way when I'm happy of excited and I haven't been either in a very long time. But seeing him flying high and past. Whoo! Almost lost it. Didn't you hear me? I'm talking about the way you made Bakken go flying. I never did like that guy, the wind around his pores was pretty stinky. Oops, don't tell Risho I said that."

Alucard broke out into a laugh with Jin.

"You know your a fun guy Jin. Tell ya what how about we have a friendly spar instead of trying to kill each other." said Alucard

"Why not? It will be fun." he said back in his Irish accent

The spar started out with both of them punching, kicking, blocking,and dodging until Alucard got a hit on Jin's torso. He flew into the air to be safe. He then started twirling his fist until a tornado was around it then came flying down at Alucard. Alucard just stayed in the same place and grinned.

When he hit there was a cloud of dust that came up. When it cleared, what everybody could see shocked them. Alucard was blocking the tornado fist using Casull then she redirected it then put Casull away after examining it and finding a scratch.

She looked at Jin then grinned as she said "Congrats, not many can put a scratch on Casull. But this match is over. Sorry."

Alucard ran over to him at super speed and quickly knocked him out with a hit upside the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't own Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho

She had just finished having fun with Jin the Wind Master. The next guy came up. He didn't tell her his name just waited till they started the match.

When they started it he quickly jumped back and started shooting balls of earth at her. She pulled out Casull and starts shooting at him. He shows that's he's fast enough to dodge Alucard's bullets and he can regenerate from the wounds. Just when he thinks he's about to win, she laughs and regenerates her self along with her clothes.

"Yes. Excellent. I haven't had this much fun in ages. What did you say your name was?" she said as she looked up grinning and the blood disappearing off her face

"Risho. Pisho The Earth Master" he said back

"Risho, it's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire." she said as the seal on her gloves started to glow red then she said "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems" then "three...two...one," as her hands raised to the sides of her head then "approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation." as she moved her hands to her face she said "Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent" and her hands ended with the left palm facing her face with the thumb and the index and middle finger in an 'L' shape with the right hand the same except the palm facing away .

At her last word silent a red eye appeared in between her hands. Then tons of red eyes with black slits for pupils flashed by him toward Alucard.

"Now Risho Earth Master, it's time to educate you on how a real vampire does battle." She said with her body as a mass of shadows and red eyes.

Then a hound with sharp teeth appear from the mass of shadows then another. Two hands fell with a head and the hair was centipedes crawling towards Risho. Then the hounds came at him and tried to bite him to shreds.

He screamed and turned and ran but the hounds came after him. Alucard's arm with Casull appeared out of one of the hound's mouth and she shot him in the leg blowing it off.

He continued running or hopping then turned to look behind him then speed his other leg was shot off. He went flying and ended at the edge of the arena.

Risho looked behind him and yelled "What are you? What in the hell are you?"

His reply was Alucard laughing behind him.

"Come on. Get up. Attack me. You've only suffered the loss of your legs." she said as she sent shadows to grab the leg, "Summon up your familiars. Transform your body. Heal your severed legs and stand. The evening is still so young." as she said the last part she squeezed his leg and crushed it.

"Come on. Hurry. Hurry. Hurry. Pull yourself together. The fun has just begun. Come on. HURRY!" she yelled the last word

"MONSTER!" yelled Risho

Alucard was silent for several seconds then pulled the shadows into her body and revealed she was wearing a all black leather jumper with tons of buttons on it to lock it on with a giant red eye on her chest.

"So I see you for what you really are. You're pathetic. Nothing but a useless sniveling lump of meat." she insulted him

"Shut up. You're nothing but Koenma's toy, a dog for the Spirit world not even fit to call herself a vampire. A puppet..." he insulted back

"SILENCE!" she yelled

He shut up in fear.

"I'm a dog, then your dog food." Alucard said as a huge hound with tons of eyes on it appeared on her shoulder then it lunged at him.

Blood splattered all over the floor of the arena as the hound ate Risho.

"Is that really all you had? Such a shame. I overestimated you. As a demon you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit." she said as the blood got soaked up into her as her power was resealed.

The crowd was shocked speechless. Then Alucard was announced the winner and Team Urameshi was the winner but Alucard told them it was now Team Alucard.


	4. AN

Sorry that it's not an update. I'm working on writing the next chapter but my darn school work gets in the way. Well any way I would like two that the two people who reviewed on this story and reply.

To the guest review,

I plan to take this story far. Thanks I do my best. I think you'll like there reactions. I will update soon I swear. I made this story since I couldn't find any Female Alucard stories so I made my own. And thanks for reviewing.

To my other readers,

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
